Video Game Twist
Video Game Twist is a crossover short by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover between the Club Penguin and Wreck-It Ralph series, both owned by Disney. This story follow Bambadee, RodgerRodger and DanielD getting stucked into the arcade cabinet in order to stop a threat from the culprit. Characters *Bambadee *RodgerRodger *DanielD *Dot *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Feather God Transcript (In the Dark Dimension, two shard penguins are playing a Thin Ice game in the arcade cabinet as the Feather God shows up) *Feather God: Boys, what is the meaning of this? *Shard Penguin #1: Oh, it's nothing boss. We were just having a break. *Feather God: Lunch break was 30 minutes ago and you're still playing that Thin Ice game for over 10 minutes. *Shard Penguin #2: We were dying to beat the last level to clean all the ices out. *Feather God: Not even a single smart person can go inside of a game to glitch the entire screen off. *Shard Penguin #1: Is there some way to defeat Bambadee? *Feather God: Yes. I will crush this penguin to death. We have something else to do when we are trying to destroy most of the universes apart. *Shard Penguin #2: What's the plan? *Feather God: I have one. *open a bubble orb to Litwak's Arcade* *Shard Penguin #1: Is that an arcade? *Feather God: Yes. Why do you think that the video game characters live inside of the cabinet when they come to life like the toys. *Shard Penguin #2: Ooh, take one game out and teleport it to the Dance Lounge just to trick one penguin. *Feather God: Ah ha. If Bambadee play this game. We will capture him and control him as a shard. Then, he will destroy all of his friends and the whole world apart. Let's do the trick. *warp the Fix-It Felix, Jr. arcade cabinet into the Dance Lounge of the Dance Club of Club Penguin Island* Perfect-o. My plan will be brilliant. *Shard Penguin #2: Alright. Look like the prank is gonna work. *Feather God: I love pranks, filled with tricks and pranksters alike. My eyes is on you Bambadee... (In the neighborhood of the island, it was night time as the sun is almost rising up. DanielD walk to RodgerRodger house to knock on the door) *DanielD: *knock on the door* Hey! Wake up! *RodgerRodger: *sleeping in his bedroom* Ah. *DanielD: RodgerPoo, wakie wakie. Get over here right now! *RodgerRodger: *wake up from the bed* Ah! What was that? *open the door to DanielD* DanielD? *DanielD: Ha. I knew it was a prank all along. *RodgerRodger: You fool! You scared me and you're mean. *DanielD: I didn't mean to take it seriously. Come on, we gotta wake Bambadee up. *RodgerRodger: For what? We're in the middle of the night right now. It's Sunday. *DanielD: Yeah, but Sunday started 7 hours ago. Get changed amigo. *RodgerRodger: I'm already changed on the 10th. *DanielD: Well that was today. Come on and let's go. *RodgerRodger: Fine. One day, i'm moving out and you're not welcome to my house. *DanielD: Nah, forget it. (Inside of Bambadee's house in the bedroom, Bambadee and Dot are sleeping together) *Dot: Baby, can you pass me my comb? *Bambadee: *pass the comb to Dot* Oh sure, look like you need to start the day with a comb. *Dot: I don't need a hairbrush to do this all along. *Bambadee: Yeah, i don't have hair as a pirate. *Dot: Not all pirates have hair. *Bambadee: I used to be a stowaway. But look like i turn myself into a loving superhero. *Dot: Come over here and hug me like you miss me. *Bambadee: *hug Dot* Oh Dot, you're in the pain in the face. *Dot: *hug Bambadee* It feels good to have a friend. *Bambadee: Girlfriend and boyfriend, right? *Dot: Oh sure. *Bambadee: I can feel your back as well. *Dot: Oh yeah, just like in the R-rated movies. (Outside of Bambadee's house as RodgerRodger and DanielD are sneaking in) *RodgerRodger: Um, the door is on the other side. *DanielD: I hate when Bambadee tell us to not go into the door, even when he has a date at night. *RodgerRodger: But that's so late. Who go on a date at midnight? *DanielD: It's none of your business ooh ooh na na. *RodgerRodger: Ooh ooh na na? *DanielD: *laughs* Ha! You just read my joke. *RodgerRodger: Now can we wait one hour to go inside of his house? *DanielD: *open the window* Too late, it's already open. *RodgerRodger: Aw shucks. *DanielD: Just get in here. (Inside of Bambadee's house, RodgerRodger and DanielD sneaked in the kitchen) *RodgerRodger: I need something to eat. *DanielD: Shhhhh.......inside voices. *RodgerRodger: *cover his mouth* Oops. *DanieD: Ta ta ta. *whisper* Inside. *RodgerRodger: Ugh. *Bambadee: *in his room* I can feel it. *Dot: *in his room* Ah. Bambadee. *RodgerRodger: What's going on around here? *DanielD: I hear something in Bambadee's room. *RodgerRodger: I think they are having sex. *DanielD: Ah, don't say that! *RodgerRodger: Why i have to say everything i said?! *DanielD: You couldn't get us caught inside of his house and then we go to the EPF jail. *RodgerRodger: This isn't romance. *open the door* Look! *Bambadee: Ahh! *Dot: Boys! *RodgerRodger: Uh oh, need some privacy? *Bambadee: No! What are you guys doing here in the middle of the night? *Dot: We were trying to have a moment here. *RodgerRodger: Uh....nice sexy hair? *DanielD: Cut it off boy, i got this. Bambadee, you need to go to the Dance Lounge. When i was at the Boiler Room, i heard a strange teleporting sound that came out of the Dance Lounge. *Bambadee: Now we got some universe problems in the night? *Dot: Just go back home and go to bed, we don't have time for it. *DanielD: Now the sun is even up. Sorry i have to ruin your sleepover for the rest of the night. *Dot: I don't do sleepovers. *RodgerRodger: Are you guys married? *Bambadee: No. She sleep with me all the time for now. *DanielD: Well that count as a sleepover. *Dot: Stop lying DanielD, i'm his boyfriend and he allow me to sleep over at his house every night. *RodgerRodger: Okay, stop trying to make some tricks to yourself! You guys love sleepovers and that's it, i'm getting the heck out of here! *DanielD: Buddy, wait. We can't break it. *RodgerRodger: I'm not a girl you dork. *Bambadee: Um guys, i can explain. *Dot: Let me handle this, stop fighting! *DanielD: What? *RodgerRodger: Are we going to eat breakfast? *Dot: No. You guys need to stop sneaking to people igloos everyday. *DanielD: I didn't meant to hurt his feelings. *RodgerRodger: Yeah, but it's over now. I don't have to be a theft and a slave to you now for sneaking in and stealing other penguins' stuff. *Rookie: *on the window* Hey guys! I saw a strange arcade cabinet on the Dance Lounge. *Bambadee: What? *Dot: Now we got another stalker? *Rookie: I'm not kidding. I'm telling the truth. Something warped out of our world with this strange arcade cabinet. Get changed and let's go! *Bambadee: Fine. *Dot: Whatever he's lying or not. (At the Dance Club in the Dance Lounge) *Bambadee: Whoa. A new arcade game? *Rookie: Yeah. Look like someone didn't plug this up. *RodgerRodger: What about the red game that wasn't plugged in? *Rookie: That doesn't matter. Don't ask me about it. *DanielD: We still have that Bits & Bolts game as well. *Dot: Someone must have solved the case. *RodgerRodger: But there is no crime at the point. *Bambadee: Then what's the point? *DanielD: It hasn't even plugged in. MORE TO COME Trivia *In the title artwork, Bambadee, RodgerRodger and DanielD's appearances are 100% fan art as Ralph's appearance is based on his sequel artwork. Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers